


Relief

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks he's looking for a corpse -- and he's relieved to find that he's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Jack picked his way through the rubble, his heart pounding and then stopping suddenly when his torch illuminated something that might be – no, it was just a pile of blankets, tattered, singed and torn in the explosion. He resumed his search, picking through broken bricks and charred timber, slabs of concrete and sheets of metal. _Fuck – no one could have_ – Jack swallowed his rising panic, and forced himself to keep looking.

He heard something move behind him, and he turned swiftly, dropping his torch and drawing his gun, pointing it at the source of the noise. A silhouette emerged from the shadows.

"Jack?"

"Ianto?" To his own ears, Jack sounded incredulous, as though he didn't quite believe it. But then the figure moved out of the shadows and into the light thrown by Jack's discarded torch, bruised, and battered and covered in dust, but very much alive. "Ianto," Jack breathed, "I thought – " Jack paused, not wanting to admit that he'd been searching for a corpse, and not sure that he could keep his voice from breaking even if he did continue. He returned his gun to its holster and tried again. "I thought you were – "

"Me too," said Ianto softly.

"How?"

"There was an old bank safe in the back room, big enough for me to hide in," Ianto told him. "It protected me from the worst of it."

"God, Ianto, I – "

Jack was never sure afterward which one of them had covered the space between them (or perhaps they'd met half-way); all he knew was that suddenly he couldn't speak anymore because their mouths were pressed together, hungry, bruising, desperate. His hands were in Ianto's hair, and Ianto's hands gripped his shoulders tightly, and his breath was so warm, so full of _life_, brilliant fucking life.

And then Ianto was pushing him backwards onto a large slab of concrete, working at his coat, and then palming him through his trousers for a moment before unbuckling him, unzipping him. Jack lowered his own hands to Ianto's belt buckle, and undid his fly, and, god, there wasn't time for anything more than that, no time to remove any more of their clothing, no time for words or gentle caresses. Later – later they would take things slowly, tenderly, carefully – but right now they both needed hard and fast, hot blood and teeth and tongues, cocks rubbing against each other, harder, faster, without stopping, until –

Jack hooked a leg around Ianto's knee, trying to pull him closer as he felt his orgasm building. Ianto bucked against him, his teeth flashing in the darkness, and Jack let go with a yell, feeling the warmth spreading between them as he came, as Ianto came and then collapsed against him, trembling.

And Jack knew that he was shaking too, as relief coursed through every inch of him. He made a sound that might have been a laugh or a sob, he wasn't quite sure, and he locked his arms around Ianto's shoulders as he felt Ianto's breath tickle his neck.

"I'm not – " Jack managed – "I'm not ready to lose you, yet."

For a moment Ianto didn't respond, but then he lifted his head, and placed a kiss on Jack's jaw-line, just below his ear. "It's okay," he whispered. "I'm still here."

"I know," said Jack.


End file.
